1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a power conversion apparatus. More particularly, the present application relates to a power conversion apparatus provided with a high-voltage circuit and a low-voltage circuit, in which the high-voltage circuit includes a power conversion circuit, and the low-voltage circuit includes a device for operating the power conversion circuit. The low-voltage circuit operates with a lower operating voltage than the high-voltage circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of power conversion apparatus, for example, as in JP-A-2010-119274, a power conversion apparatus is proposed in which the voltage between a pair of input terminals of an inverter connected to a rotating machine as an on-board main equipment (i.e., a primary source of vehicle driving torque) is inputted into a control circuit of the inverter. Specifically, in the power conversion apparatus, by using a wire harness, a collector terminal of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) on the high-potential side and an emitter terminal of the IGBT on the low-potential side among the IGBTs configuring the inverter are connected to a substrate that includes a control circuit.
However, in the above-described power conversion apparatus, the wire harness and the control circuit are connected with a connector therebetween, on the substrate on which the control circuit is configured. As a result, the substrate increases in size.